Everyone Worth Knowing
by Felix-samma
Summary: Draco is a famous socialite, loved by all the girls, and the boys wanted to be him. Hermione gets the job of a life time, the dream job no doubt, where she gets paid to go to parties, and meet famous people. Post HBP, OOC. Rating subject to be changed to
1. Chapter 1

_**Everyone Worth Knowing**_

Description : Based on the novel 'Everyone Worth Knowing' by Lauren Weisberger. Draco is a famous socialite, loved by all the girls, and the boys wanted to be him. Hermione gets the job of a life time, the dream job no doubt, where she gets paid to go to parties, and meet famous people. Post HBP, OOC.

Rating: T, may change in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book Harry Potter or any of its characters, although if I did Hermione would not end up with Ron. Shudders. **

Hermione was sitting in her tiny cubicle at the Gringotts bank, she was started working here only 5 years ago, and at the age of 24, some would she was stuck in a rut. Some would question as to how the smartest witch to ever grace Hogwarts, ended up in such a place, but she merely never fought for the job of her dreams.

The phone rang beside her, and she picked it up with her unmanicured hands, "Hello, Gringotts Bank. How may I help you?"

They had recently thought it would be good for the bank to adopt some muggle aspects, after the war. Hermione did not seem to think this was a good thing, the phones that is, she dreaded when the black phone to her left would ring. That mean that some poor excuse of a person was coming to complain about how their money was either A, put in the wrong place, or B, they did not think that were doing a good job.

"Yes, I would like to speak to your manager. I do not wish to speak to the lowlifes of mediocre people", a voice drawled over the phone.

Hermione recognized the voice immediately, it was no other then Draco Malfoy's best friend Blaise Zabini. She hated him, even though he was the boyfriend of her best friend Luna. He was just a party boy whose parents thought it would be lovely to 'set up' their son with their friends the Lovegoods.

"Blaise? One second, please," Hermione spit out between her clenched teeth.

Five years working their, and she had not yet received the privilege to tell a person no, or where to go when they were being a prat. The back of her mind nagging her that she deserved better.

Hermione stood up, against her own wishes, and signaled her boss Aaron, that she had a customer wishing to speak with him.

Sitting back down again in her dull green skirt work suit, she waited for Aaron to pick up so she would not have to are another moment with her unsufferable client.

As Aaron picked up the phone, her computer said 12:00 PM, _Lunch, oh thank you sweet merlin, I can leave_.

She looked over her shoulder to see her boss turned away from her, so she snuck away, avoiding his questions as to where she was headed.

At Gringotts, they did not have the privilege of going out to lunch, but Luna, who so happened to work a floor above her would sneak down and they would go to lunch together down in Diagon Alley.

Loudly stating that she was going to head to the washroom, which was luckily located adjacent to the elevators, and pranced merrily away. Glad to be rid of peoples ignorance to manners.

Pressing the button, she waited for the elevator to arrive at her floor.

A few seconds later, a bell noise was heard, as the doors magically disappeared, to show two men in work suits, and Luna standing between them smiling.

To avoid suspicion, Hermione just nodded her head to her, and stood next to the other business man, and waited for the doors to close, and descend down to the main lobby.

When they reached the floor, Hermione and Luna quickly exited the Bank, and walked without speaking for another minute to make sure no one would know, if they worked with them that they were leaving their work.

"Did you read Aaron's inspirational quote of the day yet?" said Luna, as they walked through Diagon Alley towards their favorite coffee shop, Presto.

"Do not remind me" exclaimed Hermione, "_A happy worker is a happy workplace_", she said with a low pitched that mocked their corny boss.

Luna laughed, and sat down and told the waiter the usual, as Hermione nodded looking sullen, "Honestly, where does he find this stuff? Its like inspirational chinese fortune cookies, without the cookie. Whats the point of that?"

Luna laughed again at her friend, after Hogwarts, Hermione gained her sarcastic attitude towards things, and in this case her job, which always resulted in her laughing.

Luna did not like the job that much either, maybe where she never had her boss peering over her shoulder every ten minutes, or the fact that should take calls from her boyfriend when none of her coworkers were looking. She, frankly did not think it was that bad, it could be worse. Right?

"That has to be newton slugs on your floor to make you this mad, my father recently wrote an article on it for the Quibbler, makes you cranky or irritable no matter where you are", stated Luna.

Hermione just looked at her for a minute, and sighed, "I do not know what to do, I want a better job, but I do not want to have to go through the whole resume and interview process again, it is was to stressful."

Luna nodded, and smiled at the waiter as she gave them their usual café mocha's with extra whip cream.

"I just don't know what happened after Hogwarts, I used to be so goal oriented, and during the war I was always on task. Maybe I should I go on a vacation or something," mumbled Hermione, as she took a sip of her drink, smiling a little as the caffeine rushed through her system, cheering her up automatically.

"Maybe, you never know, one day everything will be like it was meant to be, you just wait," stated Luna, as she twirled her blonde hair around her finger, watching the light as it hit her hair.

Hemione just looked at her for a moment, unsure of what to say. Who would have known that the girl who always had her hand up to every question at Hogwarts was stumped to what her best friend said.

Life could not prepare her for what happened next.

A gasp was heard behind her, as all the girls in the store and the waiters stopped to stare at a person who just entered the café.

Hermione wondered who would draw so much attention, she turned to Luna and raised an eyebrow, to receive a shrug in return, as they turned to see who or what it was.

Entering the store was a man who had to be around six foot two in Hermiones mind, had a athletes body, simply perfect, piercing blonde hair, and stormy grey eyes. He had to be the most handsome person she had ever seen.

She was staring very unattractively at him with her mouth at him, and turned quickly back to her friend when he looked at her.

Hermione whispered to her friend, "Is he still looking over here?"

Luna shook her head, "I did not know he came here, learn something new everyday."

"Who? How do you know who he is?" quizzed Hermione, setting her drink down, not something she did everyday.

"You don't know? Its Draco Malfoy Hermione," said Luna, in a 'isn't it obvious' tone of voice.

"Shut up," said Hermione, turning to look at the person who was at the counter getting his drink, paying no attention to those around him.

Hermione mentally kicked herself, she could not believe she just called Malfoy, Ferret boy, Mr. Pureblood Supreme himself, attractive. She felt sick, if Ron or Harry were to find out that she had these thoughts, she would no doubt die from all their bickering.

Luna just shook her head, "Its him alright, he is all over page six of the Daily Prophet. I thought you read that newspaper every morning."

"I always skip page six, I always thought that people on that page were unimportant, selfish, obnoxious socialites" said Hermione, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Well anyways, he is the number one bachelor of London, and he recently broke up with Michele Delacour, you know Fleur's little sister, and EVERYONE wants him. I say my grandmother would date him if she could," said Luna as she rambled on.

Hermione finished her café mocha, and got up and put her coat on over her skirt suit, the same time that Luna did.

Draco had already left the café to the much dislike of the female onlookers, and was gone off to merlin knows where.

AN: Well that was my first chapter, however short it was. I hope you all liked it. This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic. Toodles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A man with platinum blonde hair fell confidently down into the couch below him, which belonged to none other then Blaise Zabini.

"You will never guess who I seen at Presto today" laughed Draco.

"Haha, do not tell me Michele, did she try and get back with you, Again", joked the Zabini.

"Better, Granger was there, looked like a fool, with her mouth open," said the boy as he slouched forward mocking the look on Hermione's face.

Blaise leaned forward, "What did she look like? Is she hot? I thought she was back in Hogwarts."

"You got to be shitting me, Granger? Hot? No. She looked like a tool as always, or any other girl that looks at me, like who would not want a piece of me?" questioned Draco, with a serious expression on his face.

"Talk about an E-GO" laughed Blaise, throwing his pillow across the room at him.

Draco dodged, and laughed, "I guess so man, you never know, maybe under all the mess of hair, she may be good looking, I do not know."

Blaise just shook his head, "Whatever man, when are you going to give that up, we are not children anymore. But, I'd be a hypocrite if I never said that I was childish too."

"Did you see Pansy last night at the club Leveno? She was looking so hot," exclaimed the black haired male.

"Psh, I have no time for Pansy, she is far to easy. Can not trust a word you tell the girl" ranted Draco, sitting up and picking up Blaise's televison remote, and flicking through the channels.

Draco never believed in muggle devices before his father had died, but now he embraced them. In his mind, there was nothing better invented then his television. Lovely contraption, among other things. Now if someone were to see him with his muggle devices, they would be nothing but merely shocked, thinking of him as this pureblood muggle discriminating man, but he was not like that. Well not with everyone that is, one must keep up appearances you know.

"For merlin sakes, there is nothing on," exclaimed Draco, throwing the remote down on the couch, while standing up.

"I think I'm going to go home and get ready for tonight, see you at Leveno again around tenish?", questioned the blonde haired male.

Blaise nodded, "See you then."

- - - - -

Hermione flopped down in her same cubicle, cursing it's very existence. She mentally smacked herself, as she took far to long out to lunch, and seen her boss stomping angrily towards her.

She pretended to act like she did nothing wrong, yeah that will work, maybe he will just give up and go away she thought.

That was not the case, "Hermione, where were you for the past 20 minutes exactly? Mr. Zabini's assistant called again and was left waiting, we can not do this to our clients Hermione."

Hermione just sat there, silently taking it all in.

"I know where you were, you were having another pow wow with miss Lovegood weren't you?" questioned the balding man named Aaron.

_Go away, go away_, she thought "Yes Mr. Weston, I was. I am sorry, it will not happen again."

"You said that yesterday, do not let it happen again," said Aaron, walking away from her desk as though he were a poodle who just got their hair cut and groomed.

Four hours later, Hermione got up from her desk, again hating it's existence and everything to do with it, walked to the elevator, and was meet with the happy face of Luna.

"Hi!", exclaimed Luna.

"...Hi?" said Hermione, mentally thinking her friend was definitely on crack.

"I have the best news", continued Luna, as if nothing was aloof.

"You quit your job, oh I will too! We can be unemployed bums together!" exclaimed Hermione.

"No silly, why would I do that?" said Luna, staring off into space, "Anyway, Blaise called, he wants me to go out to dinner with him tonight, around 8."

"Oh good for you Luna, have fun," said Hermione, stepping out of the elevator as it reached the main lobby, and out into the peace of the magical world.

_Ah to be free again_ thought Hermione, feeling the slight breeze of wind hit her face as she opened the door to the outside world.

"What do you think I should wear? I can not wear purple because moths will eat my dress, and I do not want that," exclaimed Luna, clearly not aware that Hermione was not paying attention.

"Hmm? Whatever you like," said Hermione picking up a coffee from a side cart on the road.

"Yes! I could wear that green one with the black ribbon, perfect! Moths hate green!" said the smiling ravenclaw.

Hermione taking another sip of her drink, this was her euphoria, "oh yes, yeah" she said, replying to whatever Luna had just said.

Luna finally caught on, "You are not paying attention to me are you?

Hermione looked up at her, "Hm?"

"Gah, did you hear a word I just said?" questioned the irate blonde.

"Oh I'm sorry Luna, I'm just tired from work, I was listening I swear," said Hermione, mentally slapping herself on the back for her excuse, to be frank when she heard the name Blaise, she just mentally blocked out anything she was saying.

"Well anyways, I will talk to you later, look on the bright side, there is no work tomorrow, Saturday!" said Luna, as she dreamily looked at Hermione.

"Oh thank you merlin, you have answered my prayers," remarked Hermione, in a surprisingly non-sarcastic way.

Luna laughed, and joyfully walked down to the apparating spot and disappeared.

Hermione, sipping on her coffee yet again, wondering who invented coffee and if they were still alive to send them a thank you note.

She walked across the road to the local newspaper stand, picking up a Daily Prophet and a pack of gum, her other addiction.

Her friends seemed to believe that she had no life, but she thought otherwise, to her if she had her gum, coffee and something to read, she was perfect. Never better, like a teletubby.

Apparating home, she sat down on her petite couch, as her cat black furry Millie jumped up and rubbed against her for attention.

A year before, Crookshanks had passed away, the poor thing, choked on a furball. Ron was ecstatic, seeing as he hated the animal, but Hermione was devastated, which resulted in Harry buying her another cat. Which she immediately fell in love with the little kitten, naming her Millie.

Opening the newspaper, she decided to check out the infamous page six, scanning over the pictures.

She immediately noticed one with the blonde haired boy she seen earlier that day, taking a closer look at him, she immediately noticed that he looked so much older now. More mature, looking like a real man instead of one of those adolescent boys. His jaw was more defined, and his shoulders broader. She could not deny that he was good looking, it was a lie not to say it.

Reading the caption beneath it, "Draco Malfoy is again single at the club Leveno, the now hottest spot in Magical London, thanks to Mr. Malfoy himself and his group of friends."

Hermione had never heard of the place before was completely confused as to why it had its own photo adjacent to the picture, and why anyone would care that Ferret boy was at this particular club. Who really cared?

Hermione read of the rest of the page, pictures of people she never heard of, some very unattractive in a way only the tabloid's could produce, but then she noticed a article on the top of the page, reading the daily scoop. Glancing over the title, she read it, _Draco Malfoy gay or waiting to find the right woman?_ She laughed reading the rest of the article.

_After the split with Michele Delacour, and our favorite beau Draco Malfoy, there has been no action in his love life. For weeks now, the blonde haired man would party at his favorite clubs with no girl on his arm. What is he waiting for, or perhaps is it possible that one of the guys he is always 'hugging' his lover? Is Draco Malfoy gay? Is this why he had a split with Michele? You decide._

_Hugs and Kisses_

_The insider _

"Oh this is too good" said Hermione to herself as she sat up, going to get yet another coffee.

While going to get the phone, her phone rang its gaudy noise, forcing Hermione to stop making her coffee, to her much dislike, and go to her cordless to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" said Hermione, speaking into the portable device, walking back over to finish her coffee.

"Darling! How are you today?" exclaimed her favorite uncle, Will Granger over the phone.

She did not know at Hogwarts that her uncle was a wizard, even though I would explain all the weird miss happenings that occurred at this house. She loved him, he was her mothers brother, who were very close when they grew up, until he moved to magical London. Her uncle writes articles for the Daily Prophet and other popular Newspapers around London, being known for his witty sarcastic nature, but maybe that came along with him being so openly gay.

"I am fine, you know as usual", said Hermione, stirring her coffee with her wand.

Laughing was heard from the other side of the phone, "You don't sound fine."

Hermione laughed along too, cursing at how well her uncle could read her "Well I guess not, tough day at work."

"How many times must I tell you to leave that unbearable place? You should be out having fun, dressing fabulously! Not being stuck in some horrible place, having to wear such drab suits," exclaimed her uncle, his usual rant on how she should do something different with her life.

"It's not that bad" lied Hermione, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well anyways darling, Simon and I wanted to make sure that you were coming to my dinner tomorrow night?"

"Oh I'll be there for sure, would not miss it for the world"

"Oh and be sure to look fabulous, lots of important people are coming, you never know who you may meet."

Hermione laughed at that statement, "Yes, of course, see you tomorrow."

Her uncle hung up, he did not believe in saying goodbyes, he said it was to morbid for him, like they would never see each other again.

A few hours later, her phone rang, bringing the worst news she heard all day. She would go back go to work for a week, then have to hear this horrible news.

AN: just the usual drawl on how to be nice and read the next one which will be coming out soon. Toodles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione picked up the phone, wondering who would be calling her at 9 pm at night, she admitted that she was not the most popular person.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god! You never guess what happened!" exclaimed a gleeful Luna.

"You broke up with Blaise didn't you?" said Hermione, "how? why? Give me details woman."

There was silence on the other line, "No, Blaise proposed! I am getting married!"

It was now Hermione's turn to be silent, "Oh thats so good! I am so happy for you."

"I know this is good news! I do not know what to say, it was definitely the green dress," said Luna, as she rambled on about moths again.

Hermione felt horrible that she never felt happy for Luna, she was her best friend. Shouldn't she just as equally happy? She could not help it though, she did not like Blaise, he was such an ass, and Luna did no see it.

"Oh yes, definitely," said Hermione, rolling her eyes on the phone.

"Anyways, I must go tell Harry the news, he will die! We will talk tomorrow," said Luna, hanging up.

Hermione laughed, oh he will die alright thought Hermione.

Harry dislikes Blaise just as much as me, or maybe even more.

A few minutes later, the phone rang again.

As she picked up the phone, a bickering could be heard on the other side of the phone, Harry and Ginny must be having another argument.

"Hi Harry," said Hermione into the phone.

"Someone who will agree with me," said Harry over the phone "This is the worst thing that could have happened."

"I wish there was something we could do to show her how much of an ass he is, all he cares about are girls, money and alcohol," continued the lightning scarred male.

"Yes, but if we tried to hard, she will just push us away. She is so taken by him, you know that," stated a mournful Hermione, even coffee or a café mocha with extra cream would not cheer her mood.

"I know, I just do not know what to do," said Harry.

"I know. We are going to hell for this, here one of our best friends is getting married and all we do is gossip," said Hermione laughing at herself.

Harry joined in and laughed to, "Well what did you expect, for me to jump around like tigger and be happy about it?"

"I would pay to see that," said Hermione, laughing at the thought.

"Oh shoot, I just got paged. I have to go back to the ministry. Bye," said Harry, who was heard to be walking down his hallway.

"Oh ok, see ya," said Hermione, hanging up the phone.

- - - - - -

Draco walked up the bouncer outside of Leveno and did a 'man hug' which was only really slapping each other on the back, and walked through the iron door, that was blocking all the noise from getting into the silent night.

As he gave his coat to some random worker, he proceeded to the VIP section, only glancing over at the dance floor. There was a lot of people there that night.

Looking around the room, he immediately spotted Blaise in the corner with Loony Lovegood, walking over to him, he noticed that they were in a deep snogging session. He coughed for them to notice him, but to no avail, they continued.

"Save it for the bedroom," the blonde haired boy joked.

Blaise looked up at him and grinned, while Luna just blushed looking away.

"I finally did it, I'm a taken man, I am getting married," said Blaise as his smile grew bigger.

"Congratulations, when is the bachelor party?"

Blaise laughed, of course Draco would think about a party at a time like this, everything was a party to him, "I do not know yet, I guess my mother will plan it. You know she has been waiting for this since birth."

Draco laughed, knowing that his mother would be the exact same way. It was too bad that none of the girls in his life really challenged him.

Luna turned to Blaise, and whispered in his ear.

Blaise turned to Draco, "Sorry, my fiancé, that sounds good, wants another drink, excuse us."

Draco shook his head and looked around the room, looking at his company, he immediately noticed many other Hogwarts graduates, Oliver Wood, Lavender Brown, and Millicent Bulstrode.

Walking over to get a firewhiskey at the bar, Lavender Brown bumped into him.

"Oh excuse me," said Draco walking around her, totally brushing her off.

Lavender grabbed his hand, "Have a drink with me."

Draco looked at her hand and then looked at her, comtemplating her offer. He took it, just as well get rid of those gay rumours. He smiled his more charming smile at her, and took her over to the bar, where they talked about random things.

"Do you still play quidditch?", said Lavender, touching his arm lightly.

"Hm? Oh no. I work must of the time," lied Draco.

"Oh, what do you do?", continued the girl.

"Oh you know, this and that."

Lavender seemed to be completely took up in him, moments later being started as he grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. Not even bothering to ask her is she wanted to. He turned around to look at her with an air of cocky confidence around him.

He grabbed her hips and started to rock back and forth to the music.

This continued the whole night, as they mostly got completely pissed, as things escalated over in a dark corner, no one knowing really what was going expect the two of them.

_Draco Malfoy trying to hide his homosexuality with random girls?_

_Last night, Draco Malfoy was seen canoodling with a Lavender Brown. They are reported to be in the same year at Hogwarts, and never really hooked up till last night. The night started with them getting drinks, dancing and way to much public displays of affection. Is it not ironic that the day his sexuality is questioned, is the day that decides to show his feelings towards another person? You decide._

_Hugs and Kisses_

_The Insider._

Hermione was getting ready for her uncles dinner, as Luna flooed over and gave this to her, seeing as was new to the whole page six situation.

"You have to read this," exclaimed Luna, pushing the paper in her face.

Hermione sat down on her bed, putting her selections of clothes over the other side of the bed, and read the article.

She snorted with laughter, "You have to be kidding me right? This is golden."

Luna laughed along with her, "No, its all true, I seen them myself."

"Lavender and Malfoy? Who would have guessed," said Hermione, setting the paper down, and looking upon her silver comforter as she had three dresses laid in front of her.

"What do you think I should wear?" said Hermione pointing at the bed.

Luna peered that them for a second, and back to Hermione, "Definitely the silver dress with the lace ribbon around the middle."

Hermione looked at it too, and nodded. Picking it up and going into impressive bathroom to the left of her bed. It was red tiles, from the floor to the ceiling, with gold fixtures. Anyone could tell the she was a gryffindor by looking at this bathroom.

Taking off her clothes and letting the dress slip down over her body, she tied the ribbon around her waist, and stepped out.

Luna gave her nod of approval, "You definitely have no worry of moths in that dress, which is good because you do not want to be in the middle of dinner and your dress being eaten at."

Slipping on a pair of black stiletto shoes, and looked at herself and gasped.

The dress looked beautiful on her, it was snug in all the right places, showing off her curves but leaving lots to the imagination. Her uncle had recently told her that she needed more dresses, and bought her this one, saying it would look fabulous on her. He was right.

Doing a quick spell on her hair, straightening it, so it feel to the middle of her back, and had small waves in it to give her volume. After putting on makeup, she was ready to go.

She flooed to her uncles den, and brushed off a small bit of dust that accumulated on the front of her dress. Running her hands over her hair, making sure everything was in check, she walked out of the den and into her uncles sitting room, where all the guest were except to head to.

She immediately spotted her uncles boyfriend Simon on the way there, walking up to him and giving him a big hug.

"Hermione, darling, so happy you could come," exclaimed Simon, hugging her back.

Will and Simon have been dating for as long as Hermione was alive, as they were practically married, but refused to give into the political correct of getting married, it was much simpler this way. Although, Simon made Will wear a wedding band, to the much dislike of Will.

"I would not miss it for the world, who is here so far?" questioned Hermione.

"Oh, the Minister of Magic, Rita Skeeter, who is looking as constipated as always I must add, and Kelly Fisher, the one with the new party planning business."

Hermione nodded, and opened the doors to the sitting room, nodding her head to Simon as she walked over to her uncle, who stood up and picked her up in a big bear hug.

Hermione laughed, "Ok, I can not breathe."

Will laughed, he was a regal looking man, with only the slightest of grey hairs starting to show on the sides of his face. Standing at around 6'2'', with brown eyes, much like Hermione's.

Putting her down, he introduced her to everyone, "This is my niece, Hermione Granger," motioning his hand towards her.

The Minister of Magic stood up, "Well of course we know who she is, she is the best friend of Harry Potter. She is one of the reasons we can have such a peaceful party here today."

Hermione blushed and looked down, she never liked have praise for being Harry's friend, he was just an ordinary person, why couldn't other people see that?

The Minister of Magic shook her hand, with a giant smile on his face, and Rita Skeeter stood up and shook her hand too, to Hermione's most displeasure, remembering vividly her fourth year. Also, Kelly Fisher stood up and gracefully took her and shook it, "It's a pleasure."

Hermione smiled at her, "The pleasure is all mine."

Kelly smiled back at her, "Such a well mannered young lady, you should be proud Will."

"That I am, now lets have dinner, follow me," motioned Will, leading everyone down the hall to his luxurious dinning room. Will loved to entertain, and pulled all the stops for this golden colored room, with enchanted windows to show a starry night.

After two hours of polite talk, Hermione excused herself and went home, stating that she was tired.

Hermione landed in front of her fireplace, dusting herself off again, and walked to her room, collapsing on the bed and falling asleep immediately.

AN: You like? You don't like? Let me know, Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione woke up the next day, slamming her hand down onto the alarm clock next to her. Tossing the sheets over, she swung her legs over the bed while yawning, getting up and getting into a shower. Her usual work day schedule. While washing her head, she wondered what would happen if she never went to work, even though she always did.

Brushing her teeth, doing a spell on her hair to make it less frizzy and applying mascara, she was done. Walking out the door, to the apparating spot in her neighborhood.

She sighed as she reached the spot, and disappeared to onlookers, only to reappear in the front of Gringotts. Walking up the steps, going up the elevator, and going to her cubicle, which in her mind was worse then Voldemort.

Sitting down in her chair, looking at the clock on her desk, it read 8:00 AM. She would not get off until 5 PM, which was a lovely time of day, which marked her freedom. Looking upon the memos and notes that lay on her desk already, she read the inspirational quote of the day, "Bringing happiness to work makes a happier atmosphere."

Hermione snorted at this quote at a very bad time, for her boss Aaron just happened to be walking past her desk, causing him to stop.

"What's so funny?" he questioned.

"Oh nothing, just trying to bring some happiness into work," said Hermione with the most fake smile on her face.

This only resulted in Aaron raising his eyebrow at her, and walking away. Hermione mentally patted her self on the back for such a save, she did not want a lecture from him today.

The morning passed by quickly, and soon it was time for her sneak away lunch with Luna. She got up looking around, finding Aaron with his back turned to her.

She got up quickly, maybe too quickly for this was the moment that Aaron decided to turn around and ask her where she was going.

"Oh, I'm just headed to the facilities, to much coffee," said Hermione, smiling at him.

"Oh and you just so happened to leave this time everyday, to go to the bathroom. Or are you going to have another pow wow session with Miss Lovegood in the next floor up?" questioned Aaron, rising his eyebrow at her.

Hermione could not help herself, "Is it possible for a girl to just so happen to have to go to the washroom everyday at the same time. We do it in the mornings, it is only natural you know."

Aaron raised his eyebrow at her, and pointed to his office, signaling for her to head in there.

Hermione sighed, she knew what was happening, she was going to get a lecture. Aaron chose this moment to walk into the room, and sit in the chair across from her.

"I have been noticing a change in your attitude towards clients lately, this cannot continue," stated Aaron, peering across his desk at her.

If Hermione said what she was thinking at the moment, her own mother would have gasped, but she kept it in, "I am sorry sir."

"I have a question Hermione, Do you like your job?"

Hermione thought about this question for a moment, she knew she was not happy there, but what would happen if she told him the truth, weighing out her pros and cons, she decided to go with her gut instinct, "To tell you the truth, no, I am not."

Aaron just looked at her for a moment, shocked at her bluntness.

"In fact, I dread coming to work here," continued Hermione, mentally slapping herself for letting her emotions get the better of her.

"I'm sorry you feel the way. You know lots of people would actually like to work here you know, there are things we can do about this," rambled Aaron, his optimism shining through as always.

"You know what? Save it, I quit," said Hermione.

Aaron just gapped at her, as if expecting her to say she was joking, but after she kept her serious look on her face, he knew she was not kidding, "You make take the rest of the day to pack your things and leave."

Hermione nodded, getting up to leave, but turned around, "You know if you gave me more responsibility here I probably would have enjoyed my job, this is childs play. Also, I was actually heading to the washroom you dictatoring prat."

She felt free, the best she have felt in a long time, walking up to her desk with a box in her hand, she took her hand and slid it across knocking it all in the desk. Downing the rest of her coffee ,she left.

She apparated home, and dropped her stuff on the floor, and doing what she have not done for a long time, she sat down with her cat, a bag of cheetos and a book.

Sticking her feet up on the coffee table in front of her, she read through the first page of her romance novel. No one would have known it about her, but she secretly had a obsession with romances. When she was in Hogwarts, one day as she was glancing over the books in the library, one fell down from the shelf, and she picked it up and started to read it. She was hooked ever since.

One day when she went to the bookstore in Diagon Alley, while she was picking out a new romance novel, a girl approached her.

"You know you are not alone," stated the girl.

She had bright green eyes and straight black hair, going just past her shoulders. She was not much shorter then Hermione, probably around 5'2''.

Hermione looked at her for a second, as if wondering if this girl had actually spoken to her, "Excuse me?"

"I'm Courtney, sorry if I confused you, but I'm in a romance book club. You are welcome to come join us at 7:00 Pm on Tuesday nights at 31 Victoria street. Oh, and by the way we are reading 'If only men could love like a werewolf'," said Courtney, before walking away.

Hermione seemed to think about it for a while, but when and picked up the book she recommended and she was hooked.

The next night she went to the book club meeting and she was hooked ever since. They never really talked about the book, only for the first 10 minutes or so. The rest of the time they would snack on random junk food and tell what was going on in there life.

In the current book she was reading, it was about a hero named Darion. He was always cruel to Sara in their childhood years, taking no thought to what Sara may have thought. It was a story of the ugly duckling. Sara grew into be this beautiful woman, bumping into Darion where they fell in love instantly.

She continued this routine for the rest of the week, waking up and reading. She had enough money to support herself for a while. It was 3 pm in the afternoon that this routine was changed.

Hermione groaned when there was a tapping heard on the windowsill of her living room. Laying her book down, and moving Millie aside, who had fallen asleep, she got up and walked over to the window opening it. She immediately recognized the bird as her uncles, she look the letter from its leg, giving it a treat and sending it on its way.

Curious as to why her uncle would send a letter this time of day, she opened it...

Hermione,

Come to the house as soon as you get this, its very important

Love Will

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, and quickly flooed over to her uncles house.

"What is the matter?" exclaimed Hermione, walking into the room finding her two favourite men looking at her.

"You have forgotten to give me notice on some very important details my young lady," said her uncle Will, looking up at her wearing his cashmere sweater.

Hermione looked at him for a moment, "And what would that be?"

"I called your work today, and you could imagine my confusion my niece never picked up," said Will, continuing to stare at her, waiting for her to crack.

Simon just sat there looking down and shaking his head, he knew Will was just taunting the girl.

"Haha, About that," said Hermione looking down.

"Yeah, the poor dear, I had her rightly confused too. Caused a real fuss I did," said Will.

Hermione was mentally pleased at this news, slightly feeling bad for the new worker though.

"When were you planning to tell me the good news?" said Will.

Hermione laughed at this, she knew her uncle detested the fact that she worked there, "Some time soon."

"Right. Well, we must celebrate," said Will offering her a martini.

Simon leaned forward, "Have you looked into any new job possibilities yet?"

Hermione shook her head, "I am enjoying my unemployment as of now," laughing a little.

"Well do not get used to it too much, it can shallow you, you know," Simon said.

Nodding, she took the now martini that was extended in front of her, taking a sip.

"You should do something fabulous for a job, you can come and work with me you know. All the writer under me now are so incompetent. Do not know the difference between a noun and an adjective," rambled Will, taking a long swig of his drink.

"I do not know that yet, you never know," said Hermione.

"You used to be such a wonderful writer, your mother used to send my all your works," said Will.

Hermione blushed looking away, she never liked having the attention on her anymore. Ever since the war was over and she was stalked by the paparazzi, she liked to stay way the lime light. Although, she looked different now.

She had wavy hair, with her normal brown hair, and she had gained 15 pounds since her job at the bank, her uncle always used to tell her to be a model because of her figure before but she never heard much of that anymore.

While she was in mid drink, she thought about her life now, she knew what she needed. She needed herself back. Setting down her drink, she turned to her favourite uncle and gave him a hug, as well as Simon, both looking confusedly at her.

"I have to go, I have something important to do," said Hermione, walking back into the fire place and flooing home.

She walked into her apartment and went to her closest, looking at what she owned now, just business suits and a random casual outfit, grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a racer back tank top. She put on her clothes, and putting her hair up into a ponytail. She grabbed her wand and keys, and she was out the door running down the street.

Step one, she was going to get her figure back.

Step two, she was going to get a job she actually liked, none of this pussyfooting around.

Step three, hopefully she would find someone.

She thought about this as she ran down the road, running for a few minutes before gasping for air and putting her hands on her knees. This was going to be a lot harder then it looked. She tried to run a few more feet when her breathe calmed down but to no avail she could not breathe.

She looked over to see a convenience store, thinking she needed water she walked in and purchased a bottle. While she was leaving the store she bumped into the must unexpected person.

Kelly stood there with a group of girls behind her and two males, she smiled at her, "Its nice to see you again Kelly."

Kelly looked at her for a moment as if not recognizing her, "Hello Hermione. Sorry but we are busy, getting something for a client."

Hermione stepped out of the way and was out the store.

AN: If any of you have read the book, which I know some of you have, you would now notice that I am changing a few things so they will fit with my story. Same story outline though. Wait till next chapter, something crucial will happen in the plot. Some of you may already know :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, Hermione was reading through the daily prophet for any job opportunities, groaning and slamming the paper down on the table. She was frustrated already and she had only just started 20 minutes ago. There was no jobs at all that met her interests.

The was one on environmental work but she was never that much of a eco friendly person, sure she wanted house elves to be treated equally, but that went no where for her.

Sighing, feeling dejected she leaned back in her couch and closed her eyes. Why did picking a occupation have to be so hard?

At that moment, her uncle came through the floo, and looked down at her.

"Tough day at the office, dear?" laughed her uncle.

Hermione laughed at him, "That is the problem, I have no office."

Will seemed to think about this, "I have an idea."

Hermione peered at him over her coffee, which she just picked up, "and what would that be?"

"You could work for me?"

Hermione laughed, "No, that would be nice, but I do not think the people in your office would appreciate me just being able to work with you on my first day when it took them years."

Will nodded his head at her, she was right, as always.

"How about you work for Kelly? I know she is looking for someone, I could pull some strings."

"You are joking right? That is not work, you get paid to go to parties," said Hermione.

"Exactly, I am always telling you to get out more, you are only young once you know," said Will, walking into her kitchen and getting coffee.

"Fine, but I want to send her my resume first," said Hermione.

"Bullocks, she do not hire people on what they have previously done, she hires on reputation and their social skills," said Will stirring his coffee with his wand.

Hermione leaned back farther, "Why do you do this to me?"

"Because I'm your uncle and I loves that little curly head of yours, even though you are a stubborn git sometimes."

Hermione laughed, "Gee, thanks."

"Well I will owl you after I talk to her," said Will, flooing back home.

Hermione looked at the fireplace for a minute, "Did he just steal my mug, again?"

Shrugging, she went into her room to clean out her closest.

That night Will owled her to telling her that she started work tomorrow, and to go to 31 Fire Street.

Hermione smiled at the prospect of her new job, picking a pair of black dress suit and a pink camisole.

Apparating from her house, she landed in front her business. Looking up at it, it read 'Kelly & Company'. It was a regal looking building, in the middle of downtown magical London. It was white and have two big glass doors showing to the public.

Pulling the door open, Hermione walked into the building and walked up the circular stairs, where she found a group of people sitting in a circle of desks. She just stood there, not sure what to do.

A skinny girl with blonde hair, wearing black skinny jeans, red kitten heels and a vintage t-shirt, stood up, "Hey you, whats your name?"

"I'm Hermione, I am new here," said Hermione looking at the girl, she was way to skinny.

"I am Elisa, I was told to show you around," said the girl, taking her hand and dragging her towards the group.

She pointed at the group, "That guy over there is Leo, he is to gay to function. And that girl over there is Skye" pointing at a red headed girl in the corner who was skinny as well, infact all the girls were skinny, "Those two in the middle at the researchers and organizers, there names are Marykate and Bette. Now this guy here is Davide, he is my boyfriend," she said sitting down on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, but like a little girl would do to her daddy, and giving him a sloppy kiss.

Davide did not seem the least surprised by her actions, but the girl named Skye seemed to think this was revolting, "Please Elisa, save us the PDA."

Elisa got up and glared at her, taking Hermione's hand and leading her up to an office, "This is Kelly's office," she said, while knocking on the door.

Then a voice was heard from the inside, "Come in."

Kelly sat there in her Mod looking office, with her head turned towards a computer and reading a list of names.

Turning away from her list on her computer, she looked at Hermione and smiled, "Hello Hermione, I hope you like it here, you just watch the other girls and get a idea of what to do."

"Thank you Kelly," said Hermione, noticing that Elisa was leaving, getting up out of her chair and followed.

That day at work was nothing unusual, just a group of people on telephones talking to people. Hermione did not really get what she was supposed to do yet.

At the end of the day, Elisa walked over to Hermione, and handing her something in a box, "Open it."

Hermione picked up the box, it was wrapped in lime green wrapping paper, and was a square shape, pulling on the green paper, her eyes widened. They just gave her a cellphone, a red Razr to be exact, "Thank you Elisa," said Hermione getting up and giving her a hug.

Elisa hugged her back, and smiled at her, "It is a company requirement to have your cellphone with you at all times, incase we need to reach you."

Hermione nodded, and flipped open the phone, it was in service. At the moment she received a cryptic text message, _din 2nite 9?cip dwntn. C u there._

Hermione looked up at Elisa confused, "What does this mean?"

Elisa laughed at her like she was joking, "It means, dinner tonight at 9 at Cipriani Downtown. You are going right?"

Hermione had plans with Luna but this was her one chance to get to know her coworkers, Luna would understand, right?

"You do not mind if I bring a friend, do you?"

"Fab! See you in a couple hours," said Elisa, air kissing Hermione.

After Hermione apparated home, she owled Luna right away,

Luna, would you like to go out with my coworkers tonight with me? It is at Cipriani Downtown at nine. Love Hermione.

After sending her owl out into the sunset, she walked into her room to her closest wondering what she should wear. She decided on a flowing black knee length skirt, with a green shirt and silver ballet flats.

Hermione received her owl back after she got out of the shower, and magically straightened her hair.

Dear Hermione, I would love too. My mother is always telling me that I should go downtown more. Love Luna.

Hermione smiled, "Perfect."

At 8:45 she was ready, and apparated downtown. She had no clue where she was headed, she looked at the shining street and noticed that restaurant named Capriani. At that moment Luna apparated in front of the restaurant and smiled at Hermione, "Ready?"

Hermione forced a smile, "Oh yes, I can not wait."

Luna laughed at the look on her face, "Sure, come on."

Hermione followed her in, and noticed her coworkers in the far corner of the room, making her way over she waved to everyone, and said "Hello, this is my friend Luna."

They all looked up and nodded at her, some smiling, some indifferent, Leo spoke up, "Take a seat darling, we were just about to order."

Hermione smiled, she liked him, he was nice to her so far today, and took a sit at the end of the table next to Elisa, with Luna adjacent to her.

"How about some wine?" spoke Elisa, looking at Davide as he waved his hand for the waiter to come over, "I would like your finest wine."

Hermione wasn't sure whether his accent was Italian or french yet, or a mixture, it was truly unique.

After dinner, which consisted of her coworkers eating very little making Luna and Hermione look like pigs.

Luna leaned sideways to Hermione, "I am going to leave, you do not mind do you?"

Hermione was shocked for a minute, but she knew this was not Luna's scene, but before she had a chance to reply, Leo spoke to everyone, "So I was talking to Amy, and she says they are going to the Bungalow tonight," whoever Amy was.

Hermione quickly whispered to Luna, "It is ok, I do not mind at all. See you later."

Luna looked appreciatively at her before standing and telling them she was leaving, to which some ignored and some were sad about, mainly Elisa.

David spoke up after Luna left, "I am game for whatever. As long as we have a table."

Everyone nodded, and looked towards Hermione expectantly, "Sure, why not?"

Elisa beamed at her, and got up while Davide payed for the bill, and hailed two cabs.

After arriving to the bungalow, there was about thirty people in the line, waiting to get into the club, anticipating a long wait, she groaned.

Elisa seemed to sense this and laughed. "Silly, we do not need to wait," she said walking up to the bouncer, saying something to him while he checked his sheet, before looking back up at her anorexic face and nodding.

This seemed to please Elisa because she leaned up and kissed the big man, before turning around to everyone and smiled. They all followed her into the steel door, opening it letting all the music escape into the night air.

After Hermione stepped in, she looked at the crowd dancing, it was like they were all uniformly beautiful.

"Come on Hermione, lets go get a drink," said Elisa, snapping Hermione out of her trance.

"Sure," said Hermione, nodding, walking over to the bar where a group of guys surrounded.

AN: Do no hate me. I feel like the worst author alive. No excuse makes up for not updating, believe me, I have been on the other side and I hate when people do not update, BUT the next chapter will make many people happy. INCLUDING ME. Hhahaha. Toodles.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione looked around to room as they walked towards the bar. This was supposed to be one of the hottest clubs in the city but it looked like every other club she had been to, within reason. The whole place was one rectangle room, the bar at the far right end, dancing in the middle, and tables off to the side for people to sit. Nothing major, what made this place so special?

Elisa ordered two martini's and gave one to her. Hermione took a sip and looked around for her coworkers, Leo was signaling them to a corner couch, Skye had already settled in some guys lap. After Leo found some random dark haired guy, dancing with two models, all perfectly in sync with each other.

Hermione decided to go to the bathroom, and when she was on her way back she felt to arms wrap around her, catching a glimpse of waist length hair she turned around to see the face of some girl that looked familiar.

"Hermione, Hermione, I can not believe it! It has been so long!" shrieked the girl into Hermione giving her a hug.

"Lavender? Is that you? Wow, it has been a really long time," said Hermione, inwardly groaning at her luck. Hermione had nothing but terrible memories about this girl, Ron had left her for this girl. She had gone half a decade without seeing her face, it seemed her luck was changing.

"I go by Lav now, actually," she immediately reacted, "So crazy is it not? I heard you work at Kelly's now? I knew I would run into you eventually."

"Oh, I see? How long have you been living in the city?"

Lavender looked horrified, "Haven't you heard? I am at the vortex of the media world!"

Hermione tried not to laugh at this, in school she was always said she was 'at the vortex' of something. It seemed she was still latched onto the phrase. Luna and her used to mock her for this all the time.

Hermione managed her to worm her way out of the conversation sounding disinterested, and was left standing there with her adolescent fears. Standing there by herself, she wondered if she was to fat, considering she still had her baby fat. Also, dancing had never been her thing, she managed to shuffle through those years at Hogwart's seasonal dances.

Taking a long gulp from her martini, she made up her mind, she was going to get as far from the dance floor. Although, as soon as she made up her mind, she felt a hand on the small of her back.

"Hi there", said a tall guy with blonde hair, and a face so perfect it was as if he was a gift from merlin, "Dance?"

Hermione turned around to see if he was talking to someone else, or worry about my breath, he pulled me toward him and started moving.

Hermione inwardly freaked, Dancing? She was dancing! She had not been so close to someone sense a pervert pressed up against her on her way to work. Thinking to herself, _Relax Hermione, Re-lax. You can do this? It cannot be that hard, can it?_

As their bodies got closer together her brain seemed to shut off. After having sips of champagne, and drinks upon drinks, before she knew what was happening , Hermione was perched on the gorgeous strangers lap, laughing with those around them about some scandal as the stranger played with her hair.

I had completely forgotten at this point that I had absolutely no rhythm, or that my ex school mate who loved to make my life hell had showed up in my life.

Hermione had a sinking feeling later that some of these people seemed familar, another school mate came up. None other then Blaise Zambini asking the stranger who the charming young creature on his lap was.

The stranger only hugged her from behind, "She is my new discovery."

Hermione, being in her drunken stupor, giggled and blushed, grabbing his face in her hand and kissing him squarely on the mouth. That was the last thing she remembered.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the sound of an angry male voice. She wondered briefly where she was, but could not think straight because her head hurt so much. She noticed that this bed, was extremely comfortable. More so then the bed she owned.

It was then, that Hermione in not her most brightest moment opened her eyes, and made the notice that she was not in her bedroom. Also, she was wearing shirt that said SPORTS CLUB LDN and a pair of grey Calvin Klein boxers.

Hermione mentally told herself to calm down. _Think. What were you doing last night? Lets see, Elisa called, Bungalow 8, drinks, dancing, stranger. STRANGER! I bet that is where I am. Oh god Hermione, what did you do? I would not do that? Would I?_

"How many times must I tell you! Not to come in my room when I am asleep!" said the angry voice.

"I am sorry, sir," said a meek voice.

"And I believe that, but I'm sorry but I'm going to have to dismiss you."

"But sir, if I could just—"

"I'm sorry but my decision is final."

Hermione's stomach sent her a signal that is was not going to tolerate her hangover much longer, as she frantically looked around for a bathroom. Noticing one at the far end of the room, she ran for it.

After she emerged, feeling much better, she washed her face with her wand and was looking for her clothes when he walked in.

"Hello," he said, "How are you feeling? You were totally pissed last night."

Hermione looked at him, she seen him before last night, she just could not place it. He was wearing a white skintight t-shirt and flowy white pants. He looked someone off the cover of her romance novels.

"Ah, yes, I guess I was, wasn't I? I am sorry but this has never happened to me before, but I seem to forget your name," said Hermione, looking at him square in the face with every bit of confidence she could muster.

This seemed to amuse him, "I am surprised you cannot remember, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione just stood there in silence, shocked. She did not know what to say.

"It seems that I have finally succeeded in rendering you into silence. You could imagine my surprise to wake up next to you this morning, Granger."

This seemed to shake her back into reality, "Oh my god, we did not do anything did we?"

He laughed, "No."

This whole situation did not seem plausible to Hermione, how could this be happening?

"I do not mean to be rude or anything, but why are you being so nice? What happened to mudbloods? Pureblood superiority?" questioned Hermione.

Draco seemed to think about this for a minute, before replying, "I am not that person anymore. Well not that bad anyway, but I gave that whole complex up after my father died in the war."

This seemed plausible to her, she always did have a theory that he only acted the way he did because his father wanted him too.

He pulled the shirt over his head to reveal a perfectly toned upper body, and walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on.

Hermione took this moment to get dressed and leave the room, and get some idea as to where she was. Could this really by Malfoy Manor?

She remember a time during the war when they raided the house, it looked so different now. There were so many dark corners before, making one uneasy with just the sight of it. It was nice now, relaxing almost, one could walk into here and become comfortable, perhaps too comfortable. Hermione did not want to leave.

Walking through the halls, looking at a random painting, watching there shocked looks and hurtful words being projected at her. She learned to ignore them, but it was one painting in particular that she liked. It was of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, there piercing gray eyes and a warm smile.

Hermione wondered who this person could have been for Draco to have placed her in such a prized spot, above his fireplace. At first the painting looked shocked at the sight of Hermione, and then she smiled, as if she knew something that Hermione did not. Now, Hermione did not like being out of the loop. Even if this person was just a painting now.

She heard footsteps behind her now, she turned to see Draco with his hair wet, looking at her with a blank expression.

"I see you met my mother," said Draco, nodding towards the woman.

Hermione stood there shocked, his mother had smiled at him? Why would she do that? Hermione had expected her to be the same as Lucius, just a woman. This was shocking to her. Actually, she did not see one picture of Lucius yet, _peculiar._

Hermione nodded, "She is a beautiful woman."

"Was. Was a beautiful woman," corrected Draco, looking amused.

Hermione blushed, "I am sorry."

"You know, I always wanted to do that, correct you I mean," said Draco, smirking.

Hermione raised her eyebrow, as if questioning his motives "Sure, you are."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Well, I have to go to work now, do you need a way home?"

Hermione thought about it, it has been a while since she traveled with another person, but she thought wise against it, this was Draco Malfoy after all, the person who made her life hell during Hogwarts, "No, I think I'll pass."

Draco shrugged, "Well I am off. Can you leave your number with my house elf?" he said, while stepping into the floo network and yelling "Malfoy Enterprise."

Hermione laughed at his nerve to tell her to leave her number with his house elf. What had ever happened to the challenge of getting a girls number. The house elf looked up at her with expectant eyes, "Miss, your number?"

Hermione thought about it for a minute, "No, I do not think I will leave him my number."

The elf looked sad, "Master is not going to like this."

"Well your master is a pompous ass," said Hermione, grabbing some powder and throwing it in the fire, "Home."

Part of Hermione was screaming at her, _you should have left him your number!,_ but the other half was reassuring her that she did the right thing, he never changed, it was not possible. Someone can not change that much.

AN: Finally! I updated! I hope you all liked it, personally I think it is my best chapter yet. Be nice and review! Reviews make Felix a happy panda. Haha.


End file.
